Sam,You're Alive
by Grae Wolf
Summary: Sam wasn't killed, he was taken prisoner by Arobynn Hamel while Celaena thinks he's dead. When he finds out she is alive he escapes and is put into the competition for a place to be one of the king's champions.
1. Prequel

It's been a year. A year since I was betrayed. A year since I was taken. A year I've been held prisoner in the place I once called home. A year since the love of my life was caught and sentenced to be a slave. A year since she found the body our betrayer used to break her. To make her think I was dead. It's only been a year. I can't believe it's only been a year.


	2. Breakout

Sam Cortland had thought that Arobynn Hamel would never do this to his best assassins, but he did. He did it because of rumors that had been flying around, that his two best assassins we're going to leave. No other reason. It didn't matter that they were true. Now the love of his life thinks he's dead and was sent to Endovier trying to get revenge for his 'death'. He was forced to watch as she wept over the replica of his body with Arobynn Hamel standing to the side watching her. She's most likely dead now. The average life in Endovier is one month and it's been a year. Arobynn hasn't come down to see me once since I've been here. I heard keys clinking together. Someone was coming. I stood up and saw a royal guard walking toward me. He unlocked the cell and grabbed my elbow. Pulling me out of the cell and out of the building. He took me toward a building and we went inside. After we got in I saw someone that I never wanted to see unless Celaena or I were killing him. Prince Dorian Havilliard. He smiled at me and began to speak. "I assume that you know who I am so we will skip introductions. My father is having a competition to become his Champion. Each person has an option to choose two people to represent them and those two people can decide to work in a team or not. So if you win in four years you will be free and your name cleared. So Sam, will you be one of my champions?"

"Who is the other Champion that will be representing you?"

"We are not sure if you know her but our sources tell me that you used to work together. Now I need an answer. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good we leave tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam P.O.V**

The ride there was awful. I continued to think about who the second champion is. We had worked together in the past. That means it's someone from the Assassins Guild. I hope it's Celaena. I was chained to one of the guards and had to stay close to him at all times or the shackles dug into my wrists. When I wasn't shackled I was having a sword pointed at my neck. It wasn't a bad or horribly long ride but it _really_ wasn't comfortable. The only time I was moderately comfortable was when I was in the tent assigned to me to sleep in. After three days on horseback we made it to the glass castle. It was pretty but rather odd looking. The prince and the head guard took half the other guards with them to get the other 'champion'. The guards that stayed with me led me towards the stone part of the castle and led me to my room. They left me to 'settle in'. The room was huge. There was a foyer, bedroom, closet, bathroom and formal dining room. I went out onto the balcony and looked down. I noticed multiple guards with crossbows beneath where I was standing and I assumed more by my door. _That's wonderful. I have house guests.  
_

 _~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~_

I had to go to the 'Champion's Meeting'. I really didn't want to but if I didn't I would die. The meeting was boring and uneventful until the door boomed open and Celaena walked in. Her eyes swept the table. They froze on me for half a second then continued down the table. I knew she as doing the same thing I was when I first walked in. Sizing up the competition. Once the meeting drew to a close Chaol pulled me and Celaena aside to introduce us away from prying eyes.

"Sam Cortland, Celaena Sardothien. You two will be working together on the challenges. Win and neither of you die." As he said my name Celaena froze. Once he was done talking she shook off her shock.

"Sam?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm alive. He tricked you so that you would get caught and he would get you out and you would be loyal to him again. I'm surprised myself that he didn't kill me. Poisoned me so that I looked and felt dead, but not." She grinned and flung herself at me. Her arms wrapped themselves around me and she sobbed into my chest.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered in a broken voice.

"I know."


End file.
